Don't Leave Me AKA Degrassi meets RFR
by sweetylicious23
Summary: I know the ideas a bit cheesy but i think you'll like it...It will have the same drama of both show combined and once i get some R & Rs and get to the 10th ch. ill start making each chapter an episode of the show with all the characters you know and love
1. Degrassi Community School

A/N: With more budget cuts at Degrassi Community School it seems all they can do is merge with a nearby school called Henry Roscoe Junior High. The first chapter will take place at Henry Roscoe High, the second will take place at Degrassi Community School. All subsequent chapters will take place at Henry Roscoe High after the merge with both schools present.

Emma walks into the main hallway of Degrassi Community School on a cell phone talking to a guy named Travis Strong from a nearby school called Henry Roscoe High School. She had met him over the summer at an environmental clean-up program that traveled to many national landmarks cleaning up the areas.

"I know! It's a complete outrage Travis! I'm so glad someone understands. Okay well there's not much I can do about it now and I'm still looking forward to seeing you again at your school and meeting that Lily girl you kept talking about. Okay...see ya soon! Bye" She hangs up the phone and sees Manny in front of her.

"Who was that? A hot guy? If so you know you wanna introduce me!" Even after the pregnancy Manny was still very boy-crazy!

"Well Travis is definitely hot and definitely not your type. But you'll get to meet him next week" Emma was starting to sound excited about the merge now that she new Travis, her good friend from camp, would be there.

"What's happening next week?" said Manny, very confused.

"You didn't hear! Our school is moving to the 'west' wing of Henry Roscoe High. Travis says they call it the old wing but apparently they're renovating it for us."

"Oh this should be exciting....new hot guys!"

"Manny is that all you care about?"

"No I also care about ummmm....nope that's it!"

"This is going to be so much fun Ash!" Paige exclaimed. She was ready to see a new school and she was also secretly glad to be getting further away from Bardell and Dean.

"I guess it'll be alright" Ash seemed depressed again. She hadn't been since her day off with Paige and Spinner but it seemed that something new was up.

"Oh come on hon you'll love it! My adorable cousin Audrey goes there and she just loves it! Besides you said you wanted to switch schools anyway! You can even try out my catch phrase...c'mon say it with me 'new year, new look, new Ash'"

"new year, new look, new Ash....I guess it could be fun" as Craig walks by she adds, "maybe I can even find a boyfriend who's not stupid enough to cheat on me!"

"Now your thinking!" Paige said.


	2. Henry Roscoe High

A/N: With more budget cuts at Degrassi Community School it seems all they can do is merge with a nearby school called Henry Roscoe Junior High. The first chapter will take place at Henry Roscoe High, the second will take place at Degrassi Community School. All subsequent chapters will take place at Henry Roscoe High after the merge with both schools present.

"Ray! Did you see the bulletin? I can't believe this!" Lily cries out "I wonder what the old wing even looks like..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but the old wing looks 'duld', dusty and old worst of both worlds. Coach's office is in there so I've been in a few times...anyway what were you saying about the bulletin?" Ray said.

"Yo and hello this is Cougar radio" a familiar voice chanted. "In case you didn't see the bulletin—

"What's all this talk about the bulletin? Did Mark Ollman paint it with cottage cheese again? Gotta love that kid!"

"—the students of Degrassi will have their first day next Monday so lets all give them a warm welcome!"

"Degrassi...coming...here?" Robbie asked as he joined Lily and Ray.

"Guess so...I bet the Queen of Mean Kim Carlisle set this up...yea apparently her boyfriend goes there" Ray said.

"I don't really think so Ray" Robbie argued.

"I know! Kim Carlisle with a boyfriend....scary!" Ray adds back not realizing the defensiveness in Robbie's face. Lily looks at them both with a "grow up" sort of look.

"So where's Travis?" Lily asked.

"I'm right here. As the great Buddha once said, 'Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared.' And to answer your question, I was calling my friend Emma from Degrassi to see what's up with the merge. It turns out their school has huge budget problems and they won't listen to the fascinating ideas she has for improving the school."

"Snooz-o-rama Swammi! All I care about is...are these girls HOT!?"

Lily, punching Ray in the shoulder says, "I think she sounds awesome Travis, I'd love to meet her!"

**A/N: I know this chapters a bit short but once I get to the 3rd chapter, they will all be much longer and much better.**


End file.
